


They always come back

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Mevek adores her lovers, and he knows well they love him too. So when one has to leave? She doesn't worry, the same way no shapeshifter does. They always come back.





	They always come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_dreams91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_dreams91/gifts).

Sitting under the shade of a tree, Mevek observed the garden party. It was a typical one, held by the current head of the magician's organisation. A woman who stood hand-in-hand with her husband, greeting the many guests as they arrived.

They were under an arch of gold, glittering brightly with the rays of light shining upon it. On it rested several rabbits, the woman's familiars. She deserved as many as she had, for she was busy. So much so that the organisation of this party had been left to her husband, Sirsir, and Mevek.

Her name was Mariah, of the Elenor line. The most prestigious and powerful family among those who practiced sorcery. His daughter.

Unlike Mariah he was not a practitioner of the arcane arts. Rather, he was a shapeshifter. One from the burning lands of the north with royal blood running in his vassal. It was her father (for Mevek was her mother, as all shapeshifters could change into anything as they pleased), his late lover, that had passed on his magic and this position down to her.

All the important people had been invited for the centennial event. He could see the royalty from the shapeshifters of the southern ocean depths and eastern skies; family. The queen of the underworld with her sons stayed in the shade much like she did, finding the sun too hot, and the president of the pixies fluttered happily over the garden, hopping from one flower to another, giggling. Napping whilst everyone talked was the prized warrior of the seven heavens, or perhaps she was faking, the shy woman wasn't much good with people after all.

This was held by a different territory each time, and was merely one of the many ways to uphold peace. At least that's what her brother had told her. Honestly he was doubtful of it, but he had abdicated millennia ago, and never looked at the political field again after that so it didn't matter. He'd just let the people in charge have their fancy appeasement parties. She did like the socialising opportunities that came with it at least, it let him keep up with all the reclusive figures who never came out otherwise.

Like all the cute children running around! There were many he'd never even heard of, much less seen before and that meant he had excuses to visit more people now! Like the cute girl clinging to the head of the Federation. He was extremely withdrawn but now? This could be a good third visit, and more as she grew.

If she could, she'd go out and talk to everyone now, but it was difficult manoeuvring in the grass with her wheelchair. They needed to make better ones, or stop the tradition of holding these parties in such low accessibility areas. She _knew_ that these fancy streamers and dancers and lightshows could as easily be done inside, or even somewhere with paths, but no, tradition stated that everything must be in the wilderness. It was dumb. In need of abolishment.

The harsh light wouldn't be good to him either. It would merely cause one of his dizzy spells, and make the aching of his body (not his legs, never his legs after the torture that had caused a miscarriage. they remained still, numb, cold, even as they seemed to be in perfect condition) worse when he inevitably collapsed. That would cause a scene too, and she couldn't have such a thing happen. Not when it would smear her reputation.

So her entertainment depended solely on those who came to talk to her like the queen of the underworld (a beloved cousin), and other friends. Her family was off making sure they talked to everyone, an attempt to keep relationships stable, though they returned every now and then to be with him. It was appreciated, and he was glad to have so many siblings. They finished work much faster after all. When alone she just counted the leaves on the tree, so far she was at three-thousand four-hundred and eighty-six but, ah! She had to pause her count again! Another person was coming. Two actually.

“Krasis, good to see you.” Mevek had her usual gentle smile. The man bowed and she giggled, “No formalities please. I am not emperor, so your duties as arch seraph do not apply to me.”

“You are still royalty,” he said, straightening up. The person with him, another angel with extremely similar features, did so too. “The goddess sends her greetings.”

Diana should send herself into his company instead. He'd appreciate that a lot more than her greetings. “As she always does yes? And who is this young man?”

“I am Karias Blerster,” he said, bowing again. A polite young man, but she supposed that was expected. “The current arch seraph.”

“Excuse me?”

Karias repeated his words again patiently, even with the confusion overtaking him.

“Yes, I understood that. My question is this, how old are you?” She hadn't heard of a change in position, and this was her first time seeing Krasis' son so he must be young. Perhaps he was in position with his father still taking up most of the responsibilities?

“A few centuries off from two thousand your grace.”

... “And you came into your post when?”

Karias glanced at his father, but answered when there was no reaction, “Six centuries ago.”

Oh he was not happy with these answers at all. How could he not have been informed? He was Krasis' _babysitter_ when the angel was just a child! “Krasis, is there a reason this has been kept from me, or is this knowledge simply unknown to most?”

“This is common knowledge to all world leaders-" realisation crossed the man's face- “but you are not one anymore...”

_Oh holy mother save her_, and to think that once Mevek had been considered the idiot among this group despite there being such people around. Why did everyone always forget he wasn't emperor anymore? It wasn't a few centuries from then, but several millennia!

“That does not explain why I was never told of your son.”

Karias watched, still confused but entertained. His father was not acting like usually did, in fact it was the same way he did around his grandparents, the goddess Diana, and Ladies Artemis and Aphrodite.

“I assumed you knew-” as she usually did. It was strange she was not aware.

“Oh, holy mother beseech me, I visited you only three centuries ago and _yet_.” Did she somehow lose her head while shifting from some form to another?

“My apologies I-"

Sighing, Mevek waved off Krasis' attempt to speak. “No need. I should have played around less and visited more often. In fact-" oh this was going to be fun- “I will do so from now on. I must simply get acquainted with the new arch seraph.”

Krasis bowed, again, and she almost rolled her eyes. Too polite, hopefully Karias wasn't this stiff, and she was definitely going to find out.

* * *

Mevek laughed, voice high with joy. “Now arch seraph, a man of your position is not seen as acting as such.”

“There's nothing that says that I can’t.” Karias arranged the flowers into a vase on her writing table. He dusted it too, because it was obviously unused.

“You're really gonna clean my room? That's the first thing ya do when I invite you to my homeland?”

It was just too funny. He had gotten used to visiting the angel (because Karias was fun! he was dramatic and charming and gave pretty flowers. plus all the compliments made Mevek blush. of course they did. it was nice getting them, anyone would agree, and even moreso for someone whom, well... he was definitely in love) so he'd thought, ‘Hey! I’ll ask him to come to my home!’. But now, because Mevek rarely ever stayed in her own room, preferring to sleep with her youngest brother (Urokai was cute and the emperor and the only one who didn't kick her when sleeping. it would be fine if she was asleep when they did, but sometimes she took a while to nod off and it wasn't good! then there were the children, she had to cuddle them with him too. they demanded it) so it remained covered with dust. And therefore Karias' first objective was to get rid of that white layer.

“Yes. Even if you don't use it, it's good to take care of the place.” He diligently used the feathered brush, his own wings twitching, as Mevek sat in her wheelchair. She watched him, following every movement.

“Even if I'm just going to sleep with Urokai?”

“Even so,” he confirmed.

Mevek's cheeks darkened. Cute, this was just too cute. Oh she needed to remember this every time she missed him. That way he wouldn't feel sad anymore, or at least he'd be amused.

As he cleaned, two children burst into the room. They, no, just the girl, was babbling loudly in a foreign tongue, and they both clambered onto the wheelchair as she exclaimed a name. Mevek was giggling, and hugged both close, kissing their faces.

Karias put the duster down and approached with a smile. “Your twins? I'm glad to finally meet the cute little cherubs.”

The girl laughed, waving her hands (signing. she was signing words but he didn't understand this one. only that of his own people) then spread them eagerly. He picked her up as she wanted and she laughed again, grabbing the feathers in his hair.

“Yahya baby, don't pull okay?” Mevek pet the boy's hair.

He stared up at Karias with large eyes. Unnaturally large eyes. It was obviously a mixed shift, a cat maybe? But cute. He had the same green as Mevek, and he resisted the urge to poke the boy's cheeks.

“They're adorable, like you, your grace.”

“Like Urokai too, Yahya especially. Al-Yasa took after me.” She smiled. “Since dusting won't entertain them-" not that it had her either. She only watched because she was smitten with him- “you should meet my brother, and lover.”

So they did. It was basically her way of saying that she was getting permission to be with him too. Only at night did they get a proper conversation though, her beloved brother was a busy man.

Urokai sat on the bed, the twins asleep in his arms. He looked at the arch seraph, so this was who had made his sister fall in love yet again? Not bad he supposed. He was known for romance, and that was very welcome.

“You know what I'll say right?” Mevek had done this several times before, but still he fiddled with the beads in his braids.

“Yeah. You know what, I'll go sleep with papa, you two should stay here tonight.” This was the fanciest bedroom, and had the softest bed, so he'd let his sister have it. It was better for her body.

She laughed, amused at how Urokai immediately stood and left without Karias even getting a word in.

“Does he know?” If he didn't it was concerning.

“Yes, and that's his approval. He doesn't have much to say ever about this as long as I spend time with him. You know, he trusts me.”

He grinned. “That's wonderful. You're close, is that why you're also lovers?”

“Oh, well. Probably.” Mevek reached out to him. “Is that really what you're gonna think ‘bout now though? When we have the bed?”

Karias lifted her from the wheelchair and she held onto him, giggling. Leaning in to kiss her, they were distracted within moments, and when she woke the next morning, the dull pound of her hips made her groan. They were covered in bruises, and she herself tangled in the sheets naked. Alone.

“He did say he could only come for a day,” he mused. The reminder also told him to get up, but he stayed there for another hour before he managed to.

Once he was clean and clothed, he picked up the letter on the side table, lips curving up at the signature. An apology for having to go. There was something on the back too, but she didn't read it, too distracted by Urokai entering with a tray of food.

“You didn't have to,” she said, putting the letter down.

“If I didn't you wouldn't eat until the midday meal.” He sat beside her on the bed, and gave her the tray.

Mevek smiled, slowly eating as she leaned against him. He still wanted to know what was on the back of the letter and told her brother as much.

“You want me to read it for you?”

She hummed in acknowledgement.

“Right, I think he wrote a poem:

_Grace of the heavens unto the soil,_

_Burns skin as it falls into awaiting arms and struggles against the soul,_

_Who can despise you, in this world what is your role?_

_Who can alarm you, loathe you, even with all their schemes they know you will foil?_

_Devoid of hate, you love freely,_

_And how lucky are those who you do!_

_Paling, frothing, rivers uphold you,_

_Rejoice! For you have destroyed me, captured me, completely._

And there.” Urokai put the letter back down.

Mevek giggled, “He’s quite the romantic. I really wanna keep him.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss her. “You’re already doing a bit more than that.”

* * *

The night called out quietly, singing a hymn to the moon and stars, and they to the still waters of the steaming springs. It was dark, and morning was far off.

Mevek watched over Karias as he slept. He would be too, but something had awoken him, and now he couldn't return. Instead, propped up by an arm, she caressed his face gently, before her fingers went to trace down, and further down, on his skin. She pushed the soft (expensive, and beautiful. of some material imported from a friendly neighbour with whom they had good rapport. this kingdom had the best fabrics for such uses, especially if one favoured softer things, and needed layers upon layers) sheets back as she did to see him better. Resting her hand on his hip, she leaned in to kiss him. A chaste one, but she ended up whimpering, voice muffled as he pulled her close for a deeper kiss.

Moments went by, and she laid in his arms, gasping. “You woke up too?”

“You know we don't need sleep, it makes us easy to wake,” he murmured, kissing her neck. Oh she could feel her body heating up, and would find him difficult to resist if he continued on like this.

She smiled, brushing away the stray hair on his face. “Yeah.” Karias didn't seem happy though, and hadn't for a while. It was not the best, to see a lover feeling so down, not when she adored him so. To the point that it hurt her. “What's been bothering you?”

He stayed silent, obviously upset. “I am to marry the heir of the Federation. That means-"

“You can't be with me anymore.” Ah, no wonder he was upset but, it was fine. She kissed him again. “So this is the last time we'll be like this?” At least, for a while.

He was much more affected than she was. She could tell from the way he kissed her neck and shoulders and breasts, and the way he elicited her moans from her so eagerly. “Yes.”

“Then, touch me again will you? The night wasn't enough with the coming of this news.”

He did, obviously intending it to be the last with the lingering touches, with the way he looked at her. The way she couldn't keep her calm even for a second, unable to keep her mouth shut. Like he was trying to commit everything to memory but, it was fine. He'd return to her. They always did. Artemis too had left her with news of an arranged marriage, and she'd come back. So had Falin, and Yue. How could they not when it was her who awaited them?

All Mevek needed to do was be patient. Just wait. One day, he would be with her again. But before that, she'd enjoy this.

* * *

Cuddling up to Urokai on the picnic blanket, he watched the twins play. They were building some sort of castle, shifting often to gather materials and prepare them.

“Ya think Yasa's gon’ cry soon?” Their son usually cried at least twice a day, and considering there was going to be a good chance of something breaking...

“In like five minutes yeah.” Urokai took out a glass and poured water into it. Carefully, he set it down beside him and replaced the lid of the thermos. “There, that's ready for when he does.”

He laughed, of course his brother was carrying around a thermos of plain water. It was a good way to calm sobbing children. “Now your majesty, if you do that everyone will think you eccentric.”

“It worked for you.” He held Mevek's hand, interlacing their fingers and lifted them for soft kisses over her knuckles. “You heard about the divorce right?”

She tilted her head at that, curious. “Whose?”

“The current arch seraph's.” It was an important distinction considering his sister had relations with two other arch seraphs who had long since retired.

Mevek grinned, watching the way the breeze fluttered in between the leaves, and through spaces one wouldn't usually notice. It was a cloudy day, one that didn't make her ache like the light did.

“So I'll be expecting him soon.” Finally. It had been so long, almost a millennium. To go that many years without being able to touch him, to hold him, to speak as he wished to him, had been painful. Only as a friend could he talk to Karias, even as they both resisted each other, and their exchanged words were similarly tame.

Oh how their dance went! Avoiding the eyes of the other. Ignoring the fruit on a platter. Refraining from the lives of another. They had no real contact. Even if, at times, he would receive letters a tad familiar, he locked away well for they would do no good in the light of day. Only harm. Anyway, they were meant for her eyes in the first place, and he was just making sure of that. There was nothing inherently suspicious about her actions.

Oh and how she loved the letters though! Sure, he couldn't understand some phrases, prose, many of his poems, without him to explain them to her, but he still couldn't help his joy. It coursed through him as he clutched the papers in his hand when he received them, face bright as he read. Or when he'd doze off thinking of the words that had been written.

Her favourite poem was from one of these letters:

_Atlantis, she sings for me,_

_Low and sweet, honeyed,_

_Sorrow lines her speech, grief her hands,_

_And tears adorn her face like fading pearls._

_Often I hear her call my name in the night as I sleep,_

_But she is gone when I drag myself from its cage,_

_My arms empty, bed cold._

_She calls in the day too,_

_In crowds, and empty halls, empty fields, empty streets,_

_Desperate,_

_I chase after her voice. _

_Where is she?_

_The land knows not of her._

_Where is she?_

_The skies do not see her._

_Where is she?_

_Fire cannot burn her._

_The depths have taken her, a place so deep,_

_My heart shall never reach her,_

_She will be lost forevermore._

_Oh Atlantis,_

_Weeping in the sea._

Even though she knew even this one held meanings she couldn't fathom, it was beautiful. His emotions had made her sob when she first read it, and even now at times she would cry when she thought of it.

Urokai kissed her cheek then her mouth, wiping away the tears that had fell. “Yeah. Do you want the water too?”

She giggled at the teasing gesture. “No, I'm a great multitasker, I can cry and drink that at the same time. Anyway-” one of the towers Yahya had made collapsed, and Al-Yasa started to shake, sobbing silently- “Yasa needs it more.”

* * *

Mevek brushed Karias’ hair slowly, braiding it. He was ecstatic to have him back in his grasp. His hands in his hair, fingers stroking his head, the physical reminder that he was her once more excited her to the point her core heating up. “Are you sure about this?”

“After so long? Yes,” Karias said, eyes closed, relaxing, “Nothing else attracts me like this.”

“It could be taken as mockery, wearing my beads so soon after your divorce.” He didn't mind that of course, but for anyone to treat his lover wrong? The idea pained him.

“If she is the sort of person who interprets love in such a manner, she would do so even later on. But she isn't.” Though love had never been present in his marriage, it was not a bad one.

“Okay.” Carefully, Mevek removed some beads from his countless braids. They were wooden ones, small and humble with delicate patterns engraved. To put his birth beads in another’s hair was a way to declare their relationship. An intimate one of love and marriage, for birth beads were the most important of all the ones belonging to a shapeshifter.

Karias stood when he finished, taking his hand and pressing a kiss against it. “Your grace, thank you.”

He just smiled, blushing. “Why thank me when I'm doing this because I love you?”

“For waiting.” To think that she had taken him back in an instant when he'd come to her. That she had thought of him all this time like he did her, and that she'd kept every single letter he'd sent. He was so grateful. “I can never thank you enough, but-” he kissed her- “I will try, your grace.”

Giggling as he hugged him, Mevek held him close (held him tight because he didn't want to let go. not when it had been so long. not when he knew what it was like to be without him). “Since you're so insistent, why don't you join me in bed. I've missed you.”

Karias smiled, taking the brush from her hands and putting it away, before kissing her. “As you wish.”

Hours later, when she stirred from sleep with the dull thud of a passing attack, she found herself in his embrace. He was still sleeping, face serene. Though it was dark, curtains drawn closed, it was easy enough to see with a quick shift of her eyes.

He truly was handsome. A welcome distraction from the pain. Though she knew her actions would wake him, she cradled his cheek and kissed him. A simple touch of their lips. Karias' eyes fluttered open, and he pulled her closer.

Kissing her, his movements slow and lazy, he asked, “Your head hurts?”

She murmured a “Yes,” and he was kissing her again, a hand in her hair. It was comforting, the weight, the touch, of his palm on her scalp. Soothing, and she buried her fingers in the feathers of his wings as the kiss went on.

By the time they parted, she was panting, and the pain had passed. As she recovered, he laid kisses on her cheeks and eyelids and neck. Soft ones. Still, it only made her more awake despite the fatigue that weighed her down.

“I can't sleep like this.”

Karias chuckled into his skin, amused. The way Mevek complained, somehow still half in sleep, was adorable. And then his meaning... Again? Of course he wanted to be intimate again so soon.

Hands going down to his hips, Karias kissed him again. “I'll help then.”

Despite having asked for this, Mevek flushed. The touch of his skin, the heat, it was all good. He leaned in, whispering softly in Karias' ear, “Thank you, but this time, let me do something too, please?”

Karias shivered.

* * *

Mevek sat with Karias, watching their daughter play with the dragons. Though they were children of her age too, already they were triple her size, and his husband was nervous.

“Don't worry, Safiye won't get hurt.” How could she? The divine blessings on her made sure even explosions couldn't harm her, much less some dragons. Honestly, when he wasn't around, she had occasionally bounced some things off of their daughter. It amused them both so who was to say she couldn't?

Karias still wasn't assured. “She’s not a shifter like you, and she's so small. What if one of them falls?”

He rolled his eyes. “Your grandmother is a goddess of whose line all those born female are too. And last I checked Safiye qualifies under that. If one of ‘em falls she’s not getting hurt by it. They are.”

An awkward smile came over Karias' face. “She's a bit young to be a goddess isn't she?”

“Species. It's not a position. Even if you angels see it as one.”

“...Right.” He was too used to the goddess Diana being the one who lead them to see the term as anything other than for her work. He kissed Mevek, taking his eyes off of Safiye for a moment. It would do him better to relax.

“Mmm.” She looked at him, pondering. “Since she's a goddess, and I gave birth to her, does that make me her altar? All the congratulatory gifts were really for me too, so...”

“Does that even need to be asked? Don't I worship you enough for the answer to be a resounding yes? Or have I neglected my faith?”

Mevek giggled, ignoring the fire that Safiye was playing with. It wasn't important. “Oh I expect much more if you want to convince me.”

Again she kissed him. Chaste out here, but already he lead her inside, a word to her twins to look after their younger sister. Oh, how he adored him! And oh! How she looked forward to this.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst. Only Mevek wanting sex.


End file.
